The present invention relates generally to pinball games and, more particularly, to an improved play feature for such games which is designed to foster and to maintain player interest therein.
A typical pinball game includes an inclined playfield which supports a rolling ball, a pair of flippers, a vertical backbox and a variety of play features. The person who plays the game controls flippers mounted on the playfield which, when activated by the player at the appropriate time, propel the pinball across playfield. A typical object of pinball games is for the player to direct pinballs at selected play features or targets to score points.
As will be appreciated, the success of a manufacturer's line of pinball games depends on its ability to attract players to its games. To attract players, it is necessary to provide new, exciting and challenging play features that test the player's skill in addition to entertaining the player.
Increasingly, games are provided with play features that require player involvement beyond the use of the flippers. Play features such as these require player skill to complete. Thus, a novel play feature for a pinball game which attracts and entertains players by requiring more player involvement is desired.